Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum (zonal geranium).
xe2x80x98Candy Light Salmonxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Candy Light Salmonxe2x80x99, Breeder No. 6DG2606-2. The new variety was discovered in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a result of cross breeding of xe2x80x98Eclipse Light Salmonxe2x80x99 (female) (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,926) and Seedling Salmon #1279 (male) (unpatented). The new variety exhibits similar plant growth to xe2x80x98Eclipse Light Salmonxe2x80x99 and has deeper colored flowers than both parents. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The new variety was grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using full light, 60xc2x0 F. night temperature and 68xc2x0 F. day temperature and grown in a soilless media with constant fertilizer at 200-250 ppm nitrogen and potassium.